Only Cousins
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Even family has it's share of skeletons and scandal's, but what happens when 'cousinly love' is taken too far?


Author's Notes: _Okay, here's the newest idea to pop from my brain!!! Thank you to my reviewer's and loyal fans!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   
  


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   
  


Warning: This fic contains some inapproate subject matters!!! This story is not for the faint of heart!!! Also, please keep in mind that situations in this fic can happen in real life!!!   
  


Only Cousins   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   
  


Prologue - Part One   
  


"Mom, why do I have to spend the summer with that witch. You know she hatesme," commented a sixteen year old Serena. 

"me and your Mother are taking your sister to school. Not to mention you haven't seen your Cousin Darien in a long time," said her father sternly. 

"Great, I get to spend summer with the wicked witch of the west," sighed Serena. 

"Go to your room until we call you," commaned her father. 

"Why did you have to that dad? You know Sere isn't the only one who feels that Cousin Em is a witch," responded Mina. 

"You know that isn't true, Mina," replied her father. 

"Em doesn't like kids! Not to mention when Cousin Dare told her that Serena was the flower girl she started showing her true colors," stated Mina. "And whenever Sere has a problem she always goes to her favorite cousin first."   
  


* * *

**::: Cousin Darien & Em's House :::**

"Hi," said Serena. 

"How did you get here," asked Darien. 

"My parents dropped me off for the summer whilethey get Mina settled at school," replied Serena. "My loving father was so pressed for time that he just dropped me off on your doorstep and forgot my luggague. So, after he left I climbed up to the attic window and let myself in." 

"Okay, well I still have school for another few weeks. So, you have a driver's license right?" 

"My father is a shrew. Do you think he'd let his sixteen year old daughter who he will always view as an eight year old little girl get a driver's license," asked Serena. 

"Good point! That just means we'll have to remedy that problem," commented Darien. 

"What," exclaimed Serena. 

"Are you a fast learner, Rena?" 

"Why?" 

"How would you like to get your license? And then I'll let you drive my Ferrari," said Darien as he dangled the keys in front of Serena. 

"You mean the car that you won't even let Em drive," questioned Serena. 

"Yes," exclaimed Darien.   
  


* * *

**::: The Ryan Family Car :::**

"You know there is no perfectly good reason why Serena couldn't have come along, Ken." 

"After we drop Mina and her stuff at school, we are going to have some US time. Not to mention Serena complains that we don't let her have any fun. So, I thought that she'd like to visit her favorite cousin. Since Serena doesn't do long car trips anymore," said her father sarcastically. 

"More like she doesn't want to be trapped in a car for long period of time with you! You called Darien and let him know that Serena is coming to visit right," asked Mrs. Ryan. 

"No, I didn't call that outcast nephew of your's," yelled Ken. 

"Don't you two ever stop fighting? And if you don't mind I'm trying to get my beauty sleep back here," snapped Mina. 

"How would you like for me to stop this car and let you walk the rest of the way to school," said her father harshly. 

"Ken, I will not let you do such a thing! She is our daughter along with Serena," snapped Mrs. Ryan. 

"But look on the bright side, Mom. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with all this noise. And I'm sure I'd be able to hitch a ride," replied Mina. 

"Nobody is this car is going to hitch hike," Ken stated very firmly.   
  


* * *

**::: Darien & Em's House :::**

"So, has Mina caused enough trouble that Uncle Ken finally decided to send her away to a private school," asked Darien. 

"No, she's the perfect one. And she's finally going off to college. While I'm made to follow in her foot steps. Be lucky that you don't have any sibilings Cousin Dare," said Serena. 

"Well, yes I do. Have you forgotten about your Cousin Diana," replied Darien. 

"Just leave me alone Cousin Dare! I know when I'm not wanted! Especially, when your wife hates me too! Don't worry about me I'll be fine on my own," cried Serena as she turned to walk away. 

"Don't go, Rena! I know Uncle Ken has been hard on you, but please don't take it out on me. Hey, I got some chocolate ice cream with special dark chocolate sauce in the house. That is if you'd like some," commented Darien. 

"Sure, why not chocolate has a very rare existance in my house any ways," responded Serena.   
  
  
  


To Be Continued ... 


End file.
